


Normal

by HopelessOwls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thinks about his life and what he wants. *House of Hades Spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Nico not being straight and having all these issues with it, so I wanted to write something. And of course, it couldn't be happy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Nico sat on the small space among the rigging, kicking his legs into the air. He glared down at the ship below him, and more specifically, at the two demigods lying next to each other on the deck. Nico had come up here to be _alone_ , to think to himself, not to watch _them_ act all cute and cuddly.

Nico hated them.

Nico growl-sighed under his breath, and turned his attention to the stars. Even when he wasn't forced to watch _them_ act couplely, he had to watch Piper and Jason go at it, or see Hazel and Frank share small kisses when they thought no one was around. Gods, even Coach Hedge had a girlfriend and Nico was pretty sure Leo had somehow met a girl during his little vacation on a "deserted" island.

Nico hated them too.

It sucked having to watch people be happy, when all he felt was loneliness.

Nico knew he wasn't all alone though. He had Hazel, who loved him like a sister. And he guessed Jason and the others were his friends, sort of, even though he was pretty sure he scared them too. He didn't even know what Percy was anymore. But none of that was what he wanted.

Now that he was thinking about _him_ again, Nico's eyes were drawn back to the couple lying on the deck below, completely unaware that Nico was watching them. Percy leaned over Annabeth and bent down to kiss her, one hand pushing her blonde hair away from her face, the other supporting his weight. Annabeth's hands brushed Percy's neck and stroked down his muscular back.

Nico wondered what it would feel like to kiss Percy like that.

Instantly, shame washed over him. He shouldn't think like that. He shouldn't want to know what Percy's lips would feel like against his, or what his muscles would feel like under his hands. He shouldn't want Percy to look at him the way he looks at Annabeth.

Nico scowled down at his hands. Why couldn't he just be normal? It was bad enough he was a son of Hades and born about 80 years ago, like that didn't make him weird enough, he also had to be gay. He just didn't belong anywhere.

Nico thought about what Cupid had said about love. _Oh, did you expect me to play fair? I am the god of love. I am_ never _fair._ Nico clenched his hands. Yeah, Cupid wasn't fair to him, but he seemed to be fair to everyone around him.

Nico's glare snapped back down to Percy and Annabeth on the deck when he heard their laughter. Percy was tickling Annabeth and she was trying to get out of his hold, both of them laughing like they were having the best night ever. Nico grit his teeth and stood up. He was done sitting there, torturing himself with something that will never happen.

Nico shadow traveled to his room and threw himself on his bed, pressing his face into his pillow, tears soaking into the fabric.


End file.
